Teagan Guerrin
} |name = Teagan Guerrin |image = Bann teagan guerrin.jpg |px = 270px |title = Bann of Rainesfere Ambassador to Orlais''Dragon Age: The Masked Empire'' Arl of Redcliffe (As of 9:38 Dragon)Alistair refers to Teagan as Arl in Chapter 4.Teagan is addressed as the Arl of Redcliffe in The Hinterlands location reveal. |class = Warrior |specialization = Champion |rank = Lieutenant |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Rowan (sister) Eamon (brother) Isolde (sister-in-law) Connor (nephew) Cailan Theirin (nephew) Ser Ferris the Red (great-uncle) Rowan (niece; born if Connor dies) |location = Redcliffe |quests = The Arl of Redcliffe A Village Under Siege The Attack at Nightfall The Urn of Sacred Ashes The Landsmeet Massacre in the Market King Alistair (quest) |voice = Timothy Watson |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) }} Teagan Guerrin is the Bann of Rainesfere. He is Arl Eamon Guerrin's younger brother as well as the brother of Rowan, the deceased queen of Ferelden and a member of the Guerrin family. This makes him uncle to King Cailan Theirin. Background Like his brother Eamon, Teagan spent at least a part of his childhood in Redcliffe before he was sent to the north to live with relations in the Free Marches as their father and sister joined the rebellion. He was 8 years old when his father perished at the battle of West Hill. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Dragon Age: The Masked Empire Dragon Age: Inquisition Shortly after the Inquisition defeated Alexius and the Venatori, Ferelden's monarch arrived at Redcliffe with an army to liberate the town. Although the mages were freed from Venatori control, they were forced to choose between joining the Inquisition as free allies or being conscripted, as they could not remain in Ferelden. Arl Teagan returned and resumed his duties. }} Skills During the brawl in the Redcliffe Castle, Teagan will use the following skills: Trivia * While Teagan normally is seen wearing only his noble's outfit in Redcliffe, during his cutscenes in Denerim he is wearing a set of iron heavy chainmail. * If the Warden is female, she can optionally flirt with Teagan at the chantry. This does not lead anywhere, and has no effect on any romanced companions (even if they are in the party). * Teagan's eyes and hair between Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age II are different colors, blue eyes and brown hair in Origins and brown eyes and red hair in Dragon Age II; this may be due to a mistake by the developers. * Before the final battle his name is Lord Teagan, not Bann Teagan. * Despite being told to stay behind in Redcliffe, Teagan will be seen in Denerim during the final battle. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "And now Denerim is under assault by the darkspawn. The death toll will be... staggering. I wish you luck, Grey Warden, for all our sakes." * (When asked by a female Warden if he has any family himself) "Oh...you mean, am I married? I...no. No, I've never had the pleasure. If I did, I'd be lucky to find a woman as lovely as yourself." * (To Loghain) "The bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" * (To Connor) "Nobody tells him what to do! Nobody. Ha, Ha, Ha, HA!" Dialogue * Anora: "Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best." * Teagan: "Did he also do what was best for your husband, Your Majesty?" Dragon Age II * (While speaking with a female Hawke) "You're very brave. Take this, with my blessings. You remind me of someone...I hold dear, though I never had the courage to say that to her." Dialogue * Alistair (to Hawke): "Right! I'm Alistair, uh...King of Ferelden. And this is Teagan, my uncle. Sort of." * Teagan: "I'm actually Teagan. I'm only sort of his uncle." Gallery Bann Teagan (10).jpg|Bann Teagan challenging Loghain Bann Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan outside Redcliffe Chantry Bann Teagan (2).jpg|Bann Teagan with Isolde NPC-Bann Teagan.jpg|Teagan with Connor TeaganGuerrin.png|Bann Teagan in Dragon Age II Teagan.jpg|Bann Teagan Guerrin - "Mark Of The Assassin" DLC See also * Kaitlyn * Bella *Guerrin family References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Mark of the Assassin characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Warriors Category:Dragon Age: The Masked Empire characters